Edea y la túnica
by Papaveri
Summary: Edea se convierte en una parte del ritual, una especie de cuerda a la que agarrarse para no hundirse en el silencio del templo. / Spoilers


**Palabras: **712

**Notas: **Spoilers de la segunda mitad del juego.

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Square Enix.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Edea y la túnica<strong>

Edea no espera a que responda; lo de asumir lo que piensan los demás, lo de considerar que los demás piensan como ella, es un vicio duro de quitar, pero en ese momento es más dulce que peligroso.

Sonríe y levanta el brazo como si estuviera en una clase.

—¡Te ayudo con la túnica, Agnès!

Y aunque a fuerza de viajes y tumbos la túnica ya no es blanca (los bajos sucios de arena y polvo, una manga con un agujero de lanza, las motitas de sangre que no se van por mucho que frote la tela con jabón y que le dan más asco que todas las heridas en vivo), Edea se limpia las manos en los pantalones antes de tocarla.

Agnès, con las manos en el cierre del abrigo, está algo incómoda.

—Te puedes... No me importa que estés aquí —le dice a Edea, que espera sentada en una de las sillas olvidadas del refectorio del templo del fuego, con la túnica en las rodillas—. Pero yo sola ya... ¿Te puedes dar la vuelta?

Entonces, hay todo un proceso en la cara de Edea: al principio parece sorprenderse, luego se ruboriza (cómo se le encienden las mejillas bajo la luz naranja del templo: de repente, la cara de Edea es un conjunto de colores cálidos en la que desentonan los ojos azules), sonríe y se ríe un poco, cuatro notas desafinadas.

Y aunque cuando se da la vuelta es casi peor, Agnès asiente y empieza a desvestirse. Ha pensado que podría hacer algún chiste, decirle "Y no te gires, ¿eh?", pero la que se gira a ratos es ella.

Edea, la espalda de Edea, sus hombros que suben y bajan de forma casi imperceptible con su respiración, son como un ancla entre esas cuatro paredes que parecen querer tragársela, machacarla entre dientes de piedra antigua: la sensación de asfixia de las otras dos veces no le cierra la garganta y las ganas de llorar que le suben como la bilis cuando se pone la túnica se esfuman cuando se gira para ver a su amiga.

Mientras se está poniendo las botas, Edea habla.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

Agnès se mira las manos llenas de ampollas. Cuando tiene que manejar los cierres pequeños o alisarse la tela de la túnica, le hacen un poco de daño, pero se va acostumbrando.

—Sí.

_Un poco_.

Antes de volver a la sala del cristal, Edea le pasa por la mejilla un dedo húmedo de saliva. Agnès nota cómo se le arruga la cara y cómo se le pega, enseguida, como un relámpago (rápido rápido en unos labios desacostumbrados), la risa de Edea.

—¡Tenías una mancha!

Cuando se da cuenta de que quiere cogerle la mano ya es tarde (el cristal es una bola negra como la úvula de la boca de un lobo, Agnès traga).

* * *

><p>Se convierte en una especie de ritual, en otra cosa que se repite: cuando tiene que ponerse la túnica, Edea va con ella al refectorio del templo y se da la vuelta, y le habla.<p>

—¿No tienes frío?

—Agnès, cuando terminemos en este templo, ¡nos tomamos una semana de descanso!

—Estoy preocupada por Ringabel, pero no se lo digas, ¿eh?

—¿A ti no te da miedo, Agnès?

Para saber cuántos cristales ha despertado ya, Agnès necesitaría un momento para contarlos, pero la pregunta de Edea la descoloca.

—Porque a mí me da... me da cosa seguir así para siempre.

En el templo del agua (el templo de Olivia), Agnès se atreve a darle la mano a Edea cuando salen del refectorio, y a darle un beso (en la frente, en la nariz, un momento solo solo un momento en los labios) antes de entrar a la sala del cristal.

* * *

><p>Edea tiene la cara sucia de hollín y con el tiempo las facciones se le han afilado. Bajo la luz de la aurora oscura, lo único que parece encajar en su cara son sus ojos azules y su sonrisa, blanca y roja de dientes y sangre.<p>

Agnès le da la mano, vendada con un trozo de la túnica. Ya no la va a necesitar más. Ya no la va a necesitar más.

—Esta vez es la buena, Agnès.

Edea se adelanta: su espalda, sus hombros, son un ancla.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quién es Tiz Arrior?<em>

_No, ahora en serio: pobre Tiz, quiero mucho a Tiz, pero el pobre no es tan interesante como Edea (aunque me conformo con Tiz/Agnès/Edea. Eso está guay. Ringabel puede ir a alegrarse por sus amigos por ahí). _

_¡Me he quitado la espinita de este ship! No sé cómo estará este fandom por aquí, pero espero que os guste._


End file.
